Eat me Drink me Any way ya wanna
by tiny teeth
Summary: "It is feeding time for the team let's watch" In a Aussie accent " Cranky, that tucker (food) never had a chance."
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS-Rumor has it that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Who keeps spreading these rumors?  
  
TITLE- "Eat me, drink me. Any way ya wanna"  
  
RATING- G ( they are only eating)  
  
POPSICLE  
  
HIEI: Rips off paper takes two bites throws away the stick.  
  
KUWABARA: Marvels over the fact that he was give a red popsicle. Everyone knows red is the best and since he is the the brave and mighty KAZUMA the red pop is quite befitting. Starts to unwrap it then decides he should save it for Yukina.  
  
HIEI: Grabs two more pops and scafs them down. Sceams runs around holding his head major brain freeze  
  
KURAMA: Unwraps the treat and starts to lick it then bite the tip off then he lick it some more....  
  
YUSUKE: pulls back the paper takes a chucks off lets it melt in his mouth. Catches a glimse of Kurama and stares.  
  
KUWABARA: Is trying to catch all the drop dripping of the melting popsicle with his hand and drinking it down, with a straw, when it gets too full.  
  
KURAMA: ....still licking, A couple of drops escape the non-bitters toungue assult and gets on his hand he quickly gets the renegade drippings with on huge lick. Continues licking...  
  
YUSUKE: Still watching Kurama. His popsicle is melting on to his hand but does not notice.  
  
HIEI: Has passed out and is surrounded by mounds of white wraps and multi color wooden sticks. Massive CBF (chronic brain freeze) has claimed yet another victim.  
  
KUWABARA: Has finally decided to get a cup to put the half melted pop. Figures she is a ice princess she can always refreeze it.  
  
KURAMA: ...one last lick then his puts the remaining pop in his mouth and slowly pulls out a very clean stick.  
  
YUSUKE: Drops popscile   
  
  
  
HMM.... What shall they have next? 


	2. Too too sweet

DISCLAIMERS- Once again, they are not mine.  
  
RATING- G ( they are still just eating)  
  
Ok here is the second installment of "Eat me . Drink me. Any way ya wanna" Thanks for you reviews and suggustions. This chapter is dedicated to ...(drum roll, opening sealed evelope) our love of that sweet subtancse we call CHOCOOOOLAAAATTE. (Wipes chin, picks up apple thinks diets suck. Hey, I wonder if I dip an apple into chocolate would I be cheating.)  
  
a/n- Kurama loves chocolate  
  
Two pots of melted chocolate lie in the middle of the floor one dark one white. Trays of different types of food surround the ooey gooey pots 'o' goodness.  
  
YUSUKE- Grabs a preztel and dips it in the white chocolate then the dark. A bit of chocolate gets on his chin and on his figer tips.   
  
  
  
KURAMA- Glance over at Yusuke sees the chocolate on his fingers tips and cling to his chin and smiles.  
  
KUWABARA- Looks at the trays of food trying to decide what would taste best dipped in chocolate. Preztels, strawberries, apples, bannanas, gram crackers. He picks up a gram cracker and carefully dips it in to the the chocolate. He has a feeling that gettting the sweet stuff on him might NOT be the best idea.  
  
HIEI- Grabs a handful of strawberries and crouches next to the bowls of chocolate and dumps three berries in dark chocolate and two in the white chocolate. He plunges his hand in the chocolate fishes out his treats gobbles them all down and starts licking his fingers clean.   
  
KURAMA- Has not gotten any thing yet, he peeks over at Hiei actions. A slight shiver runs down his spine and his eyes get big. He starts to rock back and forth mummbling to himself.  
  
YUSUKE- Puts an array of foodson a plate and head for the bowls of sweetness. He wildly dips the food in the chocolate flinging it everywhere.   
  
KURAMA- Happily lick it off the chocolate project his way. Looks around to see where the other delicious drops could have landed. Sees Hiei, a big smile appears.  
  
HIEI- Was also hit by a stray chocolate but it does not faze him. He forgos the food an just grabs a big spoon and digs in. By the tenth spoonful he has chocolate on this face hands arms, and neck.  
  
KUWABARA- Watches Hiei and decides he personally has had enough chocolate for one day. Walks out of the room to get something eles to eat  
  
KURAMA- walks over to Yussuke and wipes the chocolate off the face with his finger and then licks it. Eyes turn golden. Walks over to the pots of chocolate grabs a bannana unpeels it and dives in. Eats it in three bites. Put two fingers in the bowl of chocolate wipe the inside edge and sucks fingers, wipes then sucks .....  
  
YUSUKE- Remembers the popsicle incident, jumps up to find Kuwabara. Glances over at Kurama who kneeling next to a almost clean chocolate pot with his two fingers sliding out his mouth. He runs out of the room.  
  
HIEI- Laying on the floor a pot of chocolate hoovering over his head waiting th last drop of chocolate to drip out. He drops the empty pot to the side and looks over at Kurama.  
  
KURAMA- Tosses his own empty bowl to the side. Tail wagging, ears twiching looking for more chocolate to devour. See Hiei on the floor. *chocolate covered fire demon, yum.* Gets down on all four and slowly crawls to him.  
  
HIEI- Looks over and sees a hungry Youko crawling over to him. He trys to get up but belly too full. Eyes lids getting heavy. Body not reponsing to 'Run away, chocolate induced sex crazied youko closing in at 5 o'clock.'   
  
KURAMA- Straddles Hiei and counts all the places he has dotted with chocolate. Smiles exposing all teeth possible . "You have a bit of chocolate on you, let me get that for you."   
  
That was fun. What is next on the menu? 


	3. The Main course

DISCLAIMERS- not my show not my characters (deja vu)  
  
The boys are back again and Hiei has requested that they stay away for any thing that is chocolate or contains chocolate.  
  
HIEI- PLEASE NO MORE CHOCOLATE   
  
KURAMA- How was I suppose to know that was a mole and not a stray drop of chocolate  
  
HIEI- It was under my shirt and on my lower back.  
  
KURAMA- hmm  
  
HIEI- -O.O-  
  
So we had a treat  
  
we had some sweets   
  
now it time for the main course lets eat.  
  
The retai all sat around a round table and in the center of the table was a huge bowl of spaghetti and the other smaller bowls contain marinia sauce, sauce and meatballs, and the last bowl contain alfredo sauce  
  
HIEI- Stares at the large bowl on the table, "What is that?"  
  
YUESUKE- " I think they call it pasta."  
  
HIEI- "It looks kind of like worms."   
  
KURAMA- Stands up seeing that no one is going to try the new dish he gets the frist spoonful. The noodles slide off the spoon back into the bowl. "Hmmm"  
  
HEIE- " I told you " * he shouts* "They are worms see they jumped back in to bowl." He stand in his chair on foot on the table. Looking for the dead fool who was trying to feed them worms that will devore their inside cause a painful death. "They shall feel the wrath of my..... Oooh, I smell cheese."  
  
KUWABARA- Has managed to get a couple of noddle on his plate along with meatballs and sauce. But wondered how do you eat these extra long noodles. He place one end of the spaghetti in his mouth and sucks the noodle up. After about a minute of sucking he was getting a slightly light headed, but he did think the noodle tasted rather good. So he continued ...  
  
KURAMA- Grabs Hiei off the table. Hiei brings the bowl of alfredo sauce with him. He stands back up and trys again to get the noodles, they slide off the spoon again back into the bowl." Shoot." He trys again this time faster the noodles leaves the bowl but lands on the table now where near a his plate. "Damn it".  
  
YUSUKE Is watching Kurama stuggling with the noodles and decide to just eat the meatballs  
  
KUWABARA- Is on his seond plate of spaghetti and sauce there were some meat balls but Yueseke stole them. still using the one breath suck techinque on the twentith abnormally long noodles he passes out in his plate asphyxiated.  
  
HIEI- Sees Kuwubara was passed out and thinks noddles can't be to bad if they can make the oaf shaddup. He grabs a handfull and sticks it in a pocket (i think)  
  
YUSUKE- Also sees a uncousios Kuwabara is thankful he got those meatballs before he fell in the plate.  
  
KURAMA- Has cleaned up his little noddle mishap picks up the spoon and trys again. All but five noodles fall back into the bowl. "Shit."  
  
HIEI- Has eatten all of the breadsticks but there is still some more chesse left in the bowl and since leaving some would be indirectly sharing he had to eat all of the cheese. He jumps up from the table in search of some more breadsticks bowl in hand  
  
YUSUKE- Has eaten 12 giant, grab me a knife i need to cut these bastard in half coconut sized, meatballs. He leans back in his chair trying find a comfortable postion for his bloated belly. He succumbs to sleep like a over fed baby on a hot day  
  
KURAMA- @#$#@$ noodle from $%#@* hell. Get on my &#@# plate. The noodles slid off the spoon and on to the floor. (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) grabs a handful of pasta and throws it on his plate pour some sause on it and tastes it. It is cold. Throws plate acroos the room. Turns into Youko form to look for the person who picked this cursed food to eat. Stomps out growling and swear in Makai under his breath.   
  
HIEI- he cames back with his breadsticks and yet another bowl of cheese suace. He sits down Yusuke is sleeping no doubt the work of evil noodle called spagetti. Sees the plate of noodle plasted to the walk figures Kurama finally realized they were actually hell spawn worms and defeated them. Pasta bad. Cheese good.  
  
*****  
  
See no major sexual undertones Kurama was a good little kitsune.  
  
YOUKO KURAMA- yea whatever next time I going to lick, suck, nip until my little heart is content.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews, Shall I do more 


End file.
